


O Preço da Derrota

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Study, Conflict, Drama, Fights, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O orgulho ferido de Ryo não o deixaria sair daquele estádio sem confrontar Edo mais uma vez.





	O Preço da Derrota

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Uma nuvem de fumaça irrompeu a arena enquanto seus pontos de vida eram reduzidos a zero, era o fim e não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Ryo caiu de joelhos indignado como quem acabara de receber a notícia da perda de um ente querido, perder aquele duelo, ao menos para ele, poderia facilmente ser comparado a tal. Nunca em sua vida ele se sentira tão desolado. Se ao menos o Kaiser tivesse sido derrotado por Judai ou por qualquer outra pessoa menos petulante e egocêntrica do que o garoto de cabelos prateados que lhe dera as costas após a partida como se ele não fosse nada, se ao menos fosse outro que não o garoto que zombava de suas habilidades alegando que elas não eram páreas para o que já estava predestinado. Se fosse outro, o orgulho de Ryo não estaria tão ferido.

Todos podiam observar sua angústia, sua vergonha. Aqueles que lotavam os assentos no estádio gritavam o nome de Edo por todo canto, os mesmos que há alguns minutos gritavam o _seu_ nome. Aqueles que o assistiam da Academia, ou estavam desapontados ou estavam revoltados, Ryo não conseguia escolher qual era o pior.

O Kaiser finalmente decidiu se por de pé, havia perdido — perdido bem mais do que um duelo, mas não deixaria que o chamado Edo Phoenix o tratasse como lixo. Afinal, quem aquele garoto pensava que era? 

Ele ignorou as vaias e os desdéns, ignorou até mesmo o coro de seus agentes o chamando de volta. Eles com certeza diriam _"Todo mundo perde alguma vez, Ryo, uma derrota não vai destruir sua carreira!"_ — porém ser derrotado não era exatamente o que lhe doía, como ele já havia constatado antes, o grande aborrecimento era ter sido humilhado por alguém que usava de superstições para fazê-lo de bobo. Era quase como não levar o duelo a sério e isso Ryo não poderia tolerar jamais.

Ryo encontrou Edo nos corredores internos do Kaiba Dome, ele conversava com um estranho alguém que logo notou sua presença.

— Me parece que você tem uma visita, Edo — falou o homem de cabelos longos e olhos de ametista. — Nos vemos depois.

O Kaiser era astuto o suficiente para captar que algo maior estava acontecendo ali, algo possivelmente ruim, entretanto sua ira recente sobrepunha qualquer desconfiança naquele instante e ele deixou que o homem fosse embora sem questionar nada. 

— Kaiser Ryo _-senpai_ — Edo não deveria ser mais do que três anos mais jovem do que ele, ainda assim insistia em usar aquele honorífico como que para debochar dele e de sua recente posição de pro-duelista. Era tão absurdamente infantil. — Veio me parabenizar pela minha vitória? 

— Eu só vim dizer que isso ainda não terminou, seu precioso destino não irá salvá-lo de uma revanche! — Não era típico de Ryo jurar vingança, mas um ódio indomável crescia em seu peito de modo que ele apenas ouvia as palavras de revolta saírem de sua boca por conta própria. — Destino... não me faça rir, você é só um garoto.

— Não sou eu quem está tendo um colapso só porque perdeu um duelo — rebateu o outro. Seus olhos azuis esbanjavam tantas provocações que Ryo se viu enredado a eles, ninguém jamais se atreveu a entrar debaixo da sua pele daquele jeito. — Aparentemente o _senpai_ é mais infantil do que qualquer outra pessoa...

Ryo avançou para perto do outro com uma velocidade espantosa, ele não fazia ideia de para onde seu bom senso havia ido, muito menos seu auto-controle.

— Não seja ridículo, eu não ligo se você é um pro-duelista há mais tempo do que eu! Eu não estou nem aí se você é a droga de um prodígio, Phoenix! Eu vou derrotá-lo da próxima vez, entendeu?

Edo não se acuou, pelo contrário, começou a rir.

— As pessoas lá fora sabem que o grande Marufuji Ryo tem um lado de adolescente zangado? — Edo passou os dedos por sua franja prateada arrogantemente. — Você claramente não está preparado para estar nesse ramo, não é à toa que o destino determinou sua derrota.

— Com certeza não tão à toa quanto o fato de eu ter vindo discutir com você, foi uma perda de tempo. — Ryo sentiu sua raiva se esvaecer, mas algo dentro dele ainda queimava fortemente. — Eu não poderia dizer que você não é um bom duelista, mas me recuso a acreditar que um garoto imaturo como você tenha me derrotado.

— Guarde minhas palavras, Ryo, essa recusa trará a sua ruína. 

E então foi a vez do Kaiser esboçar um sorriso, as supostas falas de seus agentes estavam certas, sua carreira como pro-duelista não acabaria ali, não por conta daquele garoto e suas crendices. Ele derrotaria Edo — mais do que isso, ele derrotaria _qualquer um_ que aparecesse em seu caminho.

Ryo deu as costas para o outro e se afastou sem dizer mais nada, algo lhe dizia que ele e Edo se confrontariam mais vezes do que o esperado. Talvez fosse o destino do qual o garoto de cabelos prateados tanto falava ou quem sabe a escuridão de seu coração.

Aquela escuridão que agora só precisava de um único empurrão para tomar conta de todo o seu ser. 


End file.
